


The experience of trying a skinny jean/紧身牛仔裤与试衣间

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 一次难以定义的试衣经历。





	The experience of trying a skinny jean/紧身牛仔裤与试衣间

**Author's Note:**

> 一盘溜肉段献给亲爱的小萌，生日快乐诶嘿嘿=333=

一切都开始于这个月的第一场雨。  
这场雨本没什么特别，只是特别绵长。校园里的人们开始换上长衣长裤，夏天终于因为这场雨而终结。  
当然依旧有人没有意识到季节已经发生变换，他们仍然穿着短袖短裤或背心短裙，踩着凉鞋或凉拖，似乎丝毫没有感到秋天的凉意，即使一脚踩进了路边的积水中也只会低声抱怨一句，然后任由湿掉的鞋子发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
Mark就是其中一员。  
所以周五，这周第三个雨天，Eduardo正和Dustin打光晕时听到刚进门的Mark连打了五个喷嚏就也不是什么稀奇事了。  
但我们需要的注意的是，打喷嚏的人是Mark而注意到的人是Eduardo，所以这事不会以一句简单的“终于你也有打喷嚏的一天？哈哈下次出门记得裹上羽绒服！”的调侃式关心结束。因为上述是Dustin的风格，而Eduardo则是——  
“Shit，Mark，刚才是你在打喷嚏吗？你是不是连打了五个？”  
“不。不-是-我。我———阿——阿嚏！！”  
“天啊我上周不是发短信告诉过你这周会因为持续的降雨而变冷吗？你居然还穿着T恤短裤和拖鞋？你是不是连伞都没有……哦当然了，我的话只是毫无意义的耳旁风，快去吹干你湿漉漉的脑袋！”  
Chris和Dustin意味不明地对视一眼，Chris从之前观战时窝着的沙发里站起来并接过Eduardo手里的游戏柄，然后他向Mark的房间抬了抬下巴给了Eduardo一个内容模糊的暗示，于是Eduardo毫不恋战地用一句“抱歉，guys，我进去看看”就抛弃了等着下一局的Dustin。  
帮Mark吹干头发后Eduardo顺便检查了Mark的衣柜，然后Eduardo不得不作出了一个决定，而难得的Mark的一切抗议都被忽略了。  
所以这场雨和喷嚏的结果是雨停了的第二天，Eduardo拉着Mark去购物了。

由于这次毫无意义纯属浪费时间（Mark语，当然是他）的出行是Eduardo一手策划和带路的，所以他们先去了Copley Place*。  
Eduardo在检查Mark的衣柜时发现里面有两件厚外套，但裤子却无一例外都是短裤。Eduardo很清楚Mark是不会主动填充他可怜的衣柜的，而气温不会再升起来，所以他的计划是给Mark买一到两条质量好且耐穿长裤。如果Mark不乐意他也会自己买下来然后塞进Mark的衣柜，而据他了解到这步Mark基本也就妥协了，因为他懒得为了条裤子专门跑趟艾略特楼。  
但，被硬拉到离校不近的奢侈品商场只为买条他压根不觉得有必要的长裤，Mark的心情当然不会好。所以他消极抵抗着Eduardo的计划，他们每走进的一家专卖店，Mark就会把这家店从服装设计（“多了一块布就是时尚了？那时尚界可真是容易讨好。”）批评到店面装修（“这个模特的姿势怎么回事，你们是想让客户联想到急性阑尾切除手术吗？”），用词刻薄到态度再好的导购都维持不住脸上的笑容。  
此刻他们正在导购员“请您赶紧离开务必不要再次光顾本店谢谢合作”视线的持续注视下离开Prada。  
Eduardo叹了一口气，即使再雄心壮志想把Mark全副武装起来，他也做不到完全无视Mark的个人喜好而强迫他接受他完全不喜欢的东西。  
所以他拍了拍嘴唇紧抿的卷毛的肩，软下语气：“最后一家，我保证。逛完我们去中国餐厅吃午饭，下午回学校，OK？”  
Mark停下脚步，扭头盯住Eduardo，确认了他是认真，于是吐出一个简单的“成交”，然后一反之前拖沓的脚步向前方的Dior快步走去。

Dior并不是Eduardo特别青睐的品牌，怎么讲，那种多变的风格没有Prada来得安心和平稳，但作为大牌之一Eduardo也会关注。  
所以Mark在一个穿着黑色衬衫、紧身牛仔裤和收腰长风衣的模特前停下的时候，Eduardo便介绍起来：“这个是Dior新首席设计师Hedi Slimane**的作品。业界都说他的作品挖掘了男性另一种美感，但说实话我觉得还是太不严谨了，尤其是以正装的标准来看。”  
然而Mark并没有像之前在其他店时一样对这个设计师的“时尚”作品作出任何攻击，而是回了Eduardo完全牛头不对马嘴的一句：“这个牛仔裤，Wardo，找一件你的码，我们去试试看。”  
“好。……等等你刚才说什么……？！Mark，为什么要我试今天是给你买衣服而且我根本不缺裤子！”  
但Mark完全无视了Eduardo的抗议，他直接告诉了导购Eduardo的尺寸，而Eduardo甚至不知道为什么Mark会知道自己裤子的尺码（那可比衣服尺码难多了，你得知道腰围臀围和腿长，而Eduardo发誓他没跟任何人讲过自己的臀围）。  
等Mark抽出了一直插在帽衫兜里的手接过那条可怕的紧身牛仔裤时，Eduardo的危机感真的开始上升。  
“你认真的吗Mark？好吧如果我要试，好歹让我自己挑个喜欢的……这条太紧了，即使尺寸合适我也不觉得……”  
“Wardo。”  
Mark抓住Eduardo在空中比划的手腕，他脸上没什么表情，但眼神却很认真地看向一脸不情愿的Eduardo。  
“我觉得这条会适合你。”  
Eduardo忍不住握紧了被抓住手腕的那只手，他觉得此刻自己的脸颊一定处于本日，不，本周，最红的状态。  
“另外，试完这条我会让你给我挑保暖设备。You have my word。”  
Eduardo最终妥协了，Mark像是怕他会逃跑一样继续抓着他的手腕，他们在导购的带领下七拐八拐进了最里面的一间试衣间（因为Mark说他们需要点私人空间商量一下。什么鬼？他是绝对不会买那条紧身牛仔裤的，再怎么商量也没戏！）。导购离开后，Eduardo最后看了一眼Mark，他的神色依旧很认真，Eduardo分辨不出Mark这突如其来的坚持到底是恶作剧还是为了报复被Eduardo浪费掉的时间，但为了Mark答应他的交换条件，他还是从Mark手上接过那条该死的牛仔裤进了试衣间。  
换衣服的过程很顺利，Eduardo猜这得归功于Mark精准地报出了他的尺寸，或许是上个周末？他们上个周末试了新姿势，Mark一直握着他的臀部……  
不不不……时机错误Eduardo Saverin！  
Eduardo撑住镜子深呼吸，为了能把脑内出现的画面抹掉他看向镜子里的自己。  
而这很快就奏效了，他真，的，不喜欢这条牛仔裤。  
担心再一个人呆下去自己会过于嫌弃而换掉这件牛仔裤从而失去给Mark选衣服的机会，也担心再有什么不合时宜的画面蹦出来，Eduardo鼓起勇气打开了试衣间的门。

Mark双手插兜倚在试衣间门对面覆盖了整面墙的镜子上。他看到Eduardo出来后站直了身子，仔细打量起来。  
而Eduardo则不太好意思看向Mark，为了掩饰自己的尴尬他对着Mark那边的落地镜左右转了一转，一边向Mark嘟囔着：“说真的，Mark，这太不符合我审美了，整个线条都太紧，虽然我得承认穿上还意外地挺舒服的，但还是太不正式了，谁会裹着腿去上课啊？日常也没有必要，我有运动衣就足够……Mark？”  
背对着Mark的Eduardo说了半天却一点回复没得到，难道是因为真的超过了？他转过身朝Mark看过去，却在眼神刚和Mark对上的时候被一把推进了试衣间。  
是Mark。  
当然是Mark。  
他把Eduardo推进了试衣间，自己也紧跟着进去了。  
Eduardo靠在试衣间里的镜子上，心跳化成鼓点，声音大到他怀疑Mark都能听到。  
他舔了下唇，看向Mark，而Mark只是站在门口，没有靠近，但他的视线紧紧锁住了Eduardo的下半身，一秒都未移开，来回扫视着。  
Eduardo为这眼神绞紧了腿，他开始感觉裤子真的，真的有点紧。  
随着血液快速奔涌而下，Eduardo感到脸颊的温度又上升了，一阵干渴袭击了他，他下意识呢喃道：“Mark……”  
这细微的一声像是惊醒了Mark，他终于抬起头看向Eduardo，看向他湿润而带点惊慌的双目，看向他燃起热度的脸颊，看向他因为被舔过而在灯光下泛着诱人水光的唇。  
“嘘。”  
Mark低声说。  
接着是“咔哒”一声，门被锁住了。  
“安静，Wardo，安静。”  
Eduardo被这低低的像是压抑着什么的“Wardo”挑起了更深的渴望。  
他向Mark迈了一步，想把他抓过来，吻他，这一定可以解除他心口的渴，他知道，他知道。  
然而Mark也同一时间向Eduardo迈了一步。他抓住Eduardo伸过来的手，一个拉拽把Eduardo反身压在了镜子上。  
Eduardo双手撑在镜子上，额抵住那片冰凉，却觉得丝毫没有降温效果。  
因为Mark。  
因为Mark压住他后双手捧住了他的双臀时轻时重地揉捏着，有时手指会用力划过股缝，或是揉搓他大腿内侧过分敏感的区域。他踮起脚尖，吻住Eduardo因为低头而露出衬衫的后颈，像是烙下一个印记，电流随之窜进Eduardo的脊柱。  
Eduardo咬住已经在嘴边的呻吟，但细碎的喘息依旧跑出来，让试衣间里的空气变浓稠而甜蜜。  
然而这对Eduardo喉间的干渴没有任何帮助，事实上这种隔靴搔痒只让他更难受。  
他忍不住再次低声叫着恋人的名字。  
“Mark”  
他满声都是渴求。  
“Mark”  
他的声线因为会阴上Mark两指重重的揉按和摩擦而颤抖。  
“Mark……please”  
Mark像是终于听到了他想要的答案，他退开一步，握着Eduardo的腰让他转过身，然后迅速被拉入一个渴求的吻中。  
Eduardo像是寻找水源一般含着Mark的舌不放，而Mark欣然应邀在Eduardo火热的口腔里探寻，一边不忘解开紧身牛仔裤的裤口，拉下Eduardo已经被浸湿了一小片的内裤，抓住生机勃勃的性器快速滑动起来。  
Eduardo一边把出口的呻吟送进Mark嘴里，一边摸向Mark的下身。  
但他的手被移开了。  
Eduardo迷迷糊糊地再次去摸，Mark这次直接用一只手扣住他乱动的手指。  
他接着抽离了Eduardo抹了蜜的唇，“安静，Wardo，想想我们在哪”，他含着Eduardo的嘴唇低声说。  
这当然，当然只会产生反效果。  
Eduardo觉得自己的勃起甚至因此弹了一下。  
他知道自己要到了，Mark这混蛋太清楚他的兴奋点。可是老天，他不能高潮——弄到人家的裤子上怎么办？！他真的不想为这个原因买条并不喜欢的裤子！  
但Mark紧接着放开他，转而单膝跪下，双手并用的同时舔上了头部已经溢出液体的小Wardo。  
Mark唇齿灵活并不仅仅表现在他犀利的言语里。还有此时。那些有力的吮吸和舔舐让Eduardo忍不住咬住握成拳的手以防发出太明显的愉悦呻吟。  
他含糊而深情地小声喊着Mark的名字，另一只手则扣在了Mark毛茸茸的脑袋。  
而作为回应Mark尽量深地含住他，然后用力吮吸他脆弱的头部，双颊为此深陷。  
于是Eduardo不可自已地高潮得一塌糊涂。他闭上眼，用力捂着自己的嘴依然挡不住喉间舒爽的声音。  
神奇的是在这恍惚之间他依旧清楚地听到了Mark喉间的吞咽声。  
咕咚。咕咚。咕咚。  
就像是响在他耳边，和他的心跳呼吸一起化作巨大的浪潮，将他扑倒在欲望的海洋，无力挣扎，只有沉溺。

后来Eduardo发现Mark还是很有照顾人的潜质，因为当他彻底回过神的时候他们已经在回学校的路上。而他们两手空空，Eduardo的计划毫无着落。  
好在Mark最终履行了他的诺言。  
他让Eduardo在Cambridgeside Galleria***买了五双很暖和很舒适的厚棉袜作为他的御寒装备。

 

【END】

 

*：Copley Place是波士顿有名的奢侈品商场。  
**：Hedi Slimane是Dior2001-2007年的首席设计师，他为其男装带入了“纤细的美感”这一理念，同时也是 Skinny Jean紧身牛仔裤成为现今潮流的重要起因。  
***：Cambridgeside Galleria是离哈佛最近的购物商场，性价比较高，在波士顿很受欢迎。


End file.
